Snippets
by TrivialQueen
Summary: Leverage related odds and ends, primarily drabbles pulled from the margins of my notebooks. Full explanation inside. Nate/ Sophie, Eliot/ OFC, Hardison/ Parker. Rated T to M for Strong Language and References.
1. Author's Preface

Snippets

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications.

**Summary:** Leverage related odds and ends, primarily drabbles pulled from the margins of my notebooks. Full explanation inside.

**Parings:** Nate/ Sophie, Eliot/ OFC (Holly Blake), Hardison/ Parker.

* * *

Author's Preface

I am currently working on a sequel to "The Blake Job"; I hope to get most of it done over spring break. The band is driving to Orlando, it's twenty three hours of driving no stops (twenty eight if they feed us), I think that should be enough time for me to get something done. Provided that we don't kill each other – 300 Bandies, 5 Buses - you do the math.

But this story isn't to gloat about how I'm getting the hell outta Dodge; Iowa has schizophrenic weather, one day fifty five the next five. For your reading pleasure I include what I have written for my sequel, the working title of which flits between _Eighteen and a Half Minutes_ and _The Watergate Job_. I also have a little prompt project I'm working on. In the end there will be about fifty one hundred word prompts about Holly, Eliot, Nate, Sophie and the rest of the Leverage team. There are actually one hundred that I'm working on but the other fifty aren't Leverage related. And probably over seventy five aren't even that good. If you're interested in reading them or anything else I have a livejournal: find me under parrottgal, where all my drabbles will be as well as other little stories that aren't complete and probably never will be. There are also other thoughts and odds and ends.

Please, read, enjoy, review.

~Queen


	2. The Watergate Job

The Watergate Job

* * *

Summary: "Come on People, we have a government to topple." "Is it March already?"

Parings: Nate/ Sophie, Hardison/ Parker, Eliot/ OFC

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications.

Inspired by and dedicated to Mr. Richard M. Nixon and Mr. Rod R. Blagojevich

* * *

Prologue:

Senator Robert Jenkins was convicted on several counts of corruption it was suggested that he and Ted Stevens should share a cell. Jenkins resigned from the senate in disgrace – only because leader from both parties agreed to vote him out if he didn't. Jenkins read the writing on the wall and left, leaving his senate seat open for the remainder of his six year term. Under Rohde Island law the Governor appoints a replacement senator. That began a new saga.

"_Governor Gordon Haldeman was arrested on federal corruption charges today, these charges came after phone taps uncovered an elaborate scheme to sell Robert Jenkins empty senate seat."_

"This is fucking golden, you don't just give this ting away for fucking nothing."

_December 2, 2008_

_Rhode Island House Impeaches Gov. Haldeman_

"I have done nothing wrong." Says Governor

_January 31__st__, 2009_

_Governor Found Not Guilty by One Vote_

"I told you so," Haldeman says.

"Let me say, to begin with, that the Senate's action today was, of course, not a surprise. My political enemies tried to destroy me, the press went along for the ride, and the unfound charges were blood in the water. I was convicted in the court of public opinion before the evidence was brought before the truth was known. They condemned me without due process of the law, before my _constitutional _rights were upheld.

However the Senate did hear me out, they saw the evidence, and they learned the truth. In the end they did the right thing. I am not guilty, I was never guilty, and I always that that I was not guilty. The House's action, although embarrassing and counterproductive, did provide the Senate opportunity to vindicate me. I am innocent. Let us that that fact and build a future on it, forgetting this base scandal and creating a better tomorrow by moving forward in the truth. I quoted Tennyson when this process began, and I will quote him again because his words still ring true: Though we are not now the strength which in old days moved Earth and Heaven, that which we are, we are. One equal temper, of heroic hearts, made weak by time and by fate, but strong in will, to strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield.

Thank you."

* * *

The Watergate Job

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications.

* * *

Chapter One: Who Watches the Watchmen?

"I had such hopes, Haldeman ran as a reformer. After our last Governor, Governor Daley, we desperately needed reform." Lily Adler sat at the head of the conference table of Leverage Consulting and Associates. Nathan Ford, CEO, and Holly Blake, Consultant sat to her left. Sophie Devereaux, Associate her right.

"You jumped right in to help elect him." Holly said knowingly, she observed the woman, right hand fiddling with her heart necklace, left hand resting lightly on her abdomen.

"I was a campaign chair in a county he turned – they usually vote the other way, I helped change their minds. As a thank you he offered me a position as his personal assistant, I jumped at it, I thought I was part of a Revolution."

Eliot Spencer entered the conference room a mug of tea for himself, a cup of coffee for holly. They aromatic brew stopped Lily mid word. She blanched then turned slightly green. Holly sent Eliot a look and shook her head violently until he turned and left, taking the odor with him. Lily's coloring returned.

"I started working for him and it was great… but then," she paused, "then I got this feeling, something was off. Something wasn't right. I tried to ignore it, Haldeman was reelected – the people still liked him, surly things were alright. Then the Attorney General contacted me, Haldeman was under investigation. He asked me all sorts of questions, but intuition wasn't useful in a court of law…" she paused again, sipping the water Nate had given her at the start of the interview. "But it was enough to get a phone tap. Richardson tapped the Governor's phone, that's when we discovered the whole Senate Seat Plot." Governor Gordon Haldeman tried to sell the vacant senate seat of disgraced Robert Jenkins after Jenkins resigned amidst corruption charges. It had been cable news' wet dream from the beginning, the Daily Show practically wrote itself.

"You heard about the Jenkins mess, yes?" Lily asked. Nathan and Sophie exchanged looks.

"_I paid them $2,000 for food poisoning! They're not getting another cent!"_

"_I have to listen to this again?"_

"_You're going to have to leave."_

"_Yeah, well, I'm _trying_ to Jackass, now tell me where my car is."_

"_Start a fight why don't'cha?"… "He treats me to a little romance – _a little!_"_

"_Ah, here we go!"_

*BOOM*

"_I called the most honest man I know, Senator Jenkins." *ring* "Don't you blame me! I helped you smuggle that money through customs!"_

"We heard all about it." Nathan confirmed, smirking. Holly looked between him and Sophie from over her glasses. Lily continued.

"I was heart broken – I believed in this man and then he turns out to be a pig. And then Haldeman's goons got to Richardson, I know they did. He and Ruckelshaus stepped down, without them the Senate acquits him and justice can't be served! He's guilty of so much more than the seat but he's still in office!" She burst into tears. Sophie and Nate comforted her with kind words and hand pats; Holly recoiled slightly, she didn't do emotions. Especially messy ones. Lily eventually calmed down.

"How far are you along?" Holly asked. Lily blinked red, watery eyes.

"Excuse me?" she sniffed.

"You're pregnant."

***

"She doesn't want money?" Parker asked amazed the team was assembled for the briefing.

"She wants justice. How can you have faith in the rule of law with such a blatant failure – in a position of power?" Nathan said: a new variation on his alternative revenue stream.

"I had a US History teacher who argued that Watergate was one of the finest points in US history. Okay, Mr. O'Leary also thought he was black – the man was a leprechaun of the first order, but his point was that Watergate scandal was a perfect example of limited government and the rule of law. There is a law superior to even the president and when he violates it he can be – and in Nixon's case was (more or less) – removed from office. Justice was served. Nixon ignored the noble lie, he asked _sed __quis custodiet ipsos custodes_. He thought there would be no reply. But the government and the people stood up and said – we do. This Haldeman case is just like Watergate part Deaux: Electric Boogaloo without Deep Throat and leisure suits. It's time to stand up and say _Nos vigilo custodiae custodie._" Holly said turning her navy pilot pen across her thumb, Nate nodded.

"We watch the watchmen." He whispered. Pause. "We're gunna run this one old school."


	3. Orange

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications

* * *

Orange

"You!" Holly Blake exclaimed, bursting into the Leverage Headquarters like a ball of fire. "You! I blame YOU!" she thrust a long finger towards a shocked Sophie Devereaux. The woman was speechless, her lips parted as her jaw fell slack. In the stunned silence Nathan snorted – then swore. Hot coffee out the nose.

"Me?! Why me?" Sophie found her voice, it came out pinched, she was holding back a laugh. She was the only one.

"Oh my God Raymond!" Alec Hardison exclaimed.

"Oh, it's so much safer. So much better. Use product – don't tan. _Look at me! _I'm – I'm ORANGE!"


	4. Yellow

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications

* * *

Yellow

Fizzy yellow – green caffeine pumped out of each one liter bottle attached to either side of the pith helmet.

"Noob!" The tubs flew out of her mouth as she cursed into her head set. "Noob! Noob, noob, NOOB! What were you thinking suxxor?" she threw up her hands before angrily stuffing cheetos in her mouth.

"You yellow bastard! You sonuvabitch!" her chipmunk cheeks bulged as the verbal abuse continued.

"Raymond!" Alec Hardison called from the door. Holly Blake ignored him, taking a long pull on her Dew Beer Hat. "You do realize that that's the preview, don't you?" Pause.

"Oh."


	5. Purple

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications.

* * *

Purple

"Condom – NOW." Sophie panted pulling just millimeters away from Nathan as she spoke. From her nightstand she produced a little foil package. Nate tore into it like a piranha devouring a cow. And the he paused.

"Purple?" Sophie snapped out of her lust haze.

"Single's Awareness Day gift from Teresa." She said. He looked at it. "It's the color of royalty and grandeur, and from the looks of things that fits." She eyed him hungrily.

"Oh, just pit it on, it'll be out of sight soon enough." He did; pausing before continuing the act.

"Purple has always been my color."


	6. Black and White

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications.

* * *

White

"Prom Night? How trite."

"What do you know about Prom Night Raymond?" Hardison countered.

"Enough to not loose my virginity in such a lame way."

"So how'd you loose it that was so much better?"

"Futon - the last Bush/ Kerry debate in '04. You?"

"Watching Casablanca in an empty classroom in Howe Hall."

"Cemetery." Parker added passing through the room. Holly and Hardison looked at each other. Eliot snorted.

"What about you?" Hardison asked. Eliot paused, scratched his ear.

"Empty stall of her family stable."

"An honest to God roll in the hay – Nice." The comment stopped Nate and Sophie.

***

Black

"We were talking about virginity – Eliot lost his in a stable." Holly said matter of factly. The older pair looked at them.

"Well?" She prompted.

"You expect us to share?" Nate was mortified.

"I waited until my wedding night." Sophie said, Nate looked at her.

"You got married at seventeen." The youths were no longer impressed.

"Still a bed." She said with a shrug. "Unlike some." All eyes shifted to Nate. He looked down, flushed slightly.

"After a tech rehearsal of The Importance of Being Ernest.: He paused. "Backstage on the couch." Another pause. "It was called the sex couch."


	7. Wind

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications

* * *

Wind

"Down we go." Parker said pushing her to the edge.

"What?!"

"Jump."

"No!" Holly darted away from the edge.

"You're not afraid of heights are you?"

"Afraid of jumping from them – like a NORMAL person." Parker rolled her eyes.

"We've got to go, the harness held Hardison, you'll be fine."

"My ass is bigger than his."

"And I'm about to pitch it over the side here in a second – let's go."

"I'll wait for a ladder." Parker swore in Serbian.

"Shiny Tomato?" Holly asked. Parker grabbed her and jumped.

"I'm gunna DIE! Mmmmmooooommmmmeeeee!"

They landed.

"Holly - that was two stores."


	8. Water

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications

* * *

Water

The Cayman Islands – Thieves and Tans. A well deserved break after the harrowing experience of a near plane crash. Sophie lay in the damp sand of low tide in the little black bikini purchased in haste for their impromptu vacation.

Her sum hat eclipsed her face and her legs were posed just so.

She was nervous. Spring Break meant she wasn't the hottest curry in India. Except to him, even if she wasn't flexing her stomach muscles he'd take her over a coed any day – and that had nothing to do with his age.

"You're in my light." She said.


	9. Guilt

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications

* * *

Guilt

"Holly, I just love that scarf." Sophie Devereaux complimented. "Every day this week your neckwear's been fabulous! Ties, ascots, scarves – I love it!" Holly blushed a little, fiddling with the fringe her scarf.

"Thanks, I love scarves."

"Me too!" Parker chimed in; she was becoming a slight fashionista under Sophie's tutelage." But I always feel like I should have a-"

"This thing's got a major HICKEY!" Hardison swore from the other room. Holly turned bright red.

"That's a lovely shade Holly." Eliot ribbed.

"I hate you." She hissed. Smiling he pulled off her scarf reviling a big purple circle.


	10. Shy

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications

* * *

Shy

"It's like Beauty and the Beast." Eliot joked as he and Holly danced, she shook her head.

"Beast and the Geek maybe, the beauty's over there." She broke his gaze to look over at Parker dancing with Hardison. "The geek's right here." She said looking towards the floor. Eliot's silent romantic musings were over. He stopped in the middle of the packed dance floor and lifted her heart – shaped chin with two strong, solid, blunt fingers. Their eyes met once again.

"No," he said quietly. "The Beauty's right here. Parker got the geek." He rendered her breathless. The world stopped.


	11. Breakfast

Snippets

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications

Breakfast

Tiffany and Co on Fifth Avenue opened at ten, even though since 1961 people, primarily women and unlucky husbands arrived at dawn with their blue and white Greek coffee cups and Danishes. Sophie admired the sparkles of the beautiful windows before the crowd. They were in New York this time around – the Big Apple. The Big Poisoned Apple. Life wasn't the fairest of them all. Stress brought her Breakfast at Tiffany's.

"I thought I'd find you here." Nate said coming behind her. She smiled, pulling a second cup of coffee and Danish from her sack.

"I thought you would too."


	12. Food

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications

* * *

Food

"Holly!" Eliot roared from her kitchen. He was standing in her fridge, arms crossed, angry face in place.

"What?!" she called, entering the seldom used room. Eliot pulled her to his side facing her attention to the empty shelves.

"Ketchup, juice, and milk – that expired yesterdays. How can you live like this? You have no food!"

"I do too!"

"Do not!"

"I'm no gourmet, but -"

"Holly!" he cut her off, "you have nothing."

"I have…" she threw open the freezer. "Americone Dream." Pause.

"You still have nothing."

"I have an idea…" she winked, he caught her sexy drift.

"I'll expect real food later."


	13. Drink

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications

* * *

Drink

They say you marry a man like your father. Perhaps it's because one day we all turn into our mother.

My father was an alcoholic. Hard drinking, harder hitting. Put my mother and me through hull until I got out. I got married, age seventeen. I married an alcoholic.

I watch Nate pour himself a scotch. He never hits or raises his voice. He's sloppy, there's a film over his eyes, his mind. He's numb.

He feels the liquor burn the back of his throat and I feel it burn me, its flaming bile down my throat.

It's utter hell.


	14. Play

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications

* * *

Play

"Please, _please,_ don't make me go! Please. I'll do anything – anything. Just don't make me go." It was a sight to see, big bad Eliot Spencer quaking.

"You're going." Holly said unmoved.

"I hate the theatre!" he tried weakly.

"Yet you're putting on a great show."

"But Sophie's in it!"

***

"Remind you of another couch?" Sophie asked. She and Nate were on a sofa backstage. Cast and crew had left, ignoring the star and her real romantic counterpart.

"Certain similarities, yes." He said leaning in, kissing her. Backstage held wonderful memories. The sex couch rode again.

He loved the theatre.


	15. Death

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications

* * *

Death

"Why do I have to go in the coffin?" Holly whined.

"Because…" Nate started. "Know what, no, just get in the casket." He handed her into the plush bock for eternal rest.

"I hate you."

"Now, now, do you want those to be your last words?" she flipped him off, he laughed and closed the lid.

It was a toss up weather the funeral was hilarious or sick with a twist of depressing.

"Can I come out now?" no response." "Hello?!" Nothing. She tried the lid, it was heavy but she got it open.

"Holy shit! Zombie!" Hardison fainted.


	16. Hero

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications

* * *

Hero

"Ahhh!" Holly was suddenly a soprano. She was also up around Eliot's ears.

"Kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it!" she shirked, he stood, wrapping her in his arms, preventing them from flailing. She'd already knocked his glasses askew.

"Cut it out." He ordered, wiggling his nose to right his specs. She stilled.

"Now, what am I killing?" she pointed to a spider the size of a Buick. She squeaked, the spider jumped, she squeaked again.

"Kill it!" Eliot sat her down on the table and scuttled the arachnid out the door. She jumped into his arms.

"You're my hero!"


	17. Villian

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications

* * *

Villain

"What's this?" Nathan asked standing behind the office sofa.

"I don't know." Sophie said she was perched on the arm of the couch.

"What's it about?" Nate tried again.

"No idea." Parker said. she and Hardison were lying on the sofa. Eliot was seated on the floor. Short straw.

"I think the guy in the hat did something terrible." Eliot offered. Nate looked at the screen again. They all had hats. Nathan stared.

"Like what?" Hardison sat up and looked at him.

"You're so analytical, man," He laid back down. "Sometimes you've just got to let art… flow… over you."


	18. Grief

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications

* * *

Grief

People sometimes wonder how Nate and Maggie can still be friends after their separation. People tend not to be after divorce.

But they have an unbreakable bond formed by grief; it's something only the other could possible understand. There is no exchange rate for grief. No "I lost my father, I know exactly how it feels to loose your son." Given my feelings towards my father the logic is doubly flawed. I can't comprehend his feelings, can't understand his grief. Maggie can. They don't love each other, but they will always be close.

I can't comprehend, but I can help.


	19. Lies

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications

* * *

Lies

"Come on, Soph, 'new girl falls madly in love with only single man who happens to be everything she's not – beautiful, strong, alpha male.' How trite."

"Life can be trite. All this is is a rationalization."

"Rationalizations are very important, more important than sex. Speaking of Sex, going out with Nathan tonight?"

"Not talking about him – talking about Eliot -"

"I don't lov-"

"Stop lying to yourself or I'll beat you down with this Christian LaBouton heel. Don't think I won't."

"Oh I know you will. Con men don't bluff and somewhere Christian is screaming."

"Yeah, he's saying: STOP LYING!"


	20. Truth

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications

* * *

Truth

"Well, what did you think?" Sophie asked. Eliot, Holly and the underlings skedaddled, leaving Nate to fend for himself. He spluttered, cursing his fellows.

"I, uh… loved it. Loved you. You were great. Fabulous!" The cover wasn't completely believable. His acting was as good as hers. She looked at him – through his lie. He was SCREWED. She smiled.

"Bullshit." She whispered. "I know I'm an atrocious actress."

"What?! Who told you that?" Nate tried. Sophie laughed.

"No one. I can tell – in your faces, in my self."

"She we've been lying for nothing."

"It's been fabulously flattering and good practice."


	21. Light

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications

* * *

Light

Holly pulled him into her apartment by the lapels of his leather jacket. She felt a little like Data from Star Trek. 'I'm feeling… lust, sir. I kind of like it.' Although not a virgin, she was still new to the game of love and when Eliot's boot closed her door insecurity crept in. She did her best to mask it with a smile. She turned out the lights and led him to bed. He paused. Lights on. She turned them off. On. Off. On

"Doesn't mood dictate lights off?" she asked.

"Only if I didn't want to see you."


	22. Dark

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications

* * *

Dark

Tucked in a back corner it was easy to see how they were forgotten. Especially given how long they talked.

But Sophie still jumped when the lights backstage turned off with a boom. The red EXIT light was the only illumination; it brought a twinkle to Nate's eye.

"I'm reminded of something." He whispered, kissing her soundly and pulling her below him on the couch.

His hands slid over her thighs and under her dress as she popped buttons off his shirt.

The theatre, red light, couch, and danger all added layers to the coupling. The sex couch rode again.


	23. Lost

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications

* * *

Lost

Holly was frantically searching the sofa when he walked in. her search demanded all of her attention and she didn't notice him. She didn't like when he looked at her, she'd make a face and ruin the moment. But with her distraction he was free to do as he pleased.

She was five even, blessed with curves that men adored, but fashion abhorred. A glorious ass, round bust. She was also absolutely brilliant – mind more attractive than body.

"What'd you loose?" he asked, she turned.

"My glasses." He looked at her. They were atop her auburn curls. Yep, brilliant.


	24. Found

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications

* * *

Found

Nate stood at the railing, hands in pockets looking out over the water to where grey met grey. The grey skies of Lima were famous. He looked but didn't really see, fog swirling like his thoughts.

"What are you looking for?" a voice asked. He didn't jump, didn't turn. He'd felt her before she spoke, a skill he had – but it only worked on her.

"Don't know." He truthfully replied. She stood beside him at the rail looking out on the grey as well. Her proximity, near touch, soft sent – He found what he didn't know he was looking for.


	25. Middle

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications

* * *

Middle

"Off, take it off." Holly paused outside of Sophie's office.

"Oh God! Yes!" Holly's eyes grew very wide at the grifter's moan.

"Jesus, you're tight Soph." Nathan groaned.

"Oh my God. Oh my God." Holly whimpered.

"Lower, lower, left… yes, yes – right there!" she began backing away from the door, she didn't need to hear this – this 'Afternoon Delight'.

"Harder." Sophie exclaimed.

"Ack!" Holly screamed, running away.

"Did you hear something?" Sophie asked.

…

"You have sailor's knots for muscles." Nate groaned attacking a particularly large knot in Sophie's back. "What do you do? This is ridiculous."

Sophie mumbled, sounding like,

"Worry."


	26. Family

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications

* * *

Family

"We need to make sure our asses are covered."

"Then you better go change." Nathan quipped from behind Holly. She was in a jewel toned slip dress. Fabulous, but slinky. Too much for a girl he still saw as a fifteen year old runaway.

"Shut up Dad." Holly sassed back. Dad. She meant nothing by it other than the comment was fatherly.

In the little misfit family, which their bickering and their support suggested they were, Nate was Dad. Leader, advice giver. His thieves were his kids. Young, fun, needing guidance. And Sophie, Sophie was Mom. Leader, caring, his lover.


	27. Fall

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications

* * *

Fall

Of all the theatres in all the world he walked into mine that autumn night. Walked in and offered to play _my_ game. And I began to fall.

But he's a drunk, a closed off drunk. He truly cares for me; I can see it in the moments before the Scotch dulls his eyes and senses.

He's shutting us out, self destructing before our eyes. I can try to love him, help him – save him, but I can't. I'm still just a criminal.

Fuck it.

_Fuck you_ Emotionally Unavailable Guy.

I love you, but I've got to love myself more.


	28. Sound

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications

* * *

Sound

No matter the accent she was always the same. It and she had this eternal quality. Her voice brought out something in him. It's quality, warmth. Even during a con. It's a little stronger, a higher energy – making her more attractive. Lord help him, but it did. She was already gorgeous. But this voice, her voice, put him over the top. Drove him wild. And masochist that he was he learned every nuance. "About" came out British no matter what. He could tell she was lying, tell when she meant it. When a Good Bye was really a Good Bye.


	29. Distance

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications

* * *

Distance

Nate sipped his scotch, taking stock of what was to be. Writing her a letter that she'd probably never see.

_Sophie,_

_I can't help but be, ruled by inconsistencies._

He'd tried phoning her from Paris, thinking things could be arranged. It was three months since he got on that little pack of gum plane. In Paris he and her could rendezvous.

But he'd found her number changed.

_I can't help but be part of my own philosophy._

He toasted their picture on his shelf. She was far gone. He drank bitterly. He was not unique, just distantly in love.


	30. Life

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications

* * *

Life

Her life wasn't personal, it was strictly business. If she took her life personally, would she work for a guy who tried to see it lived behind bars? Hell no! But she didn't work for that guy – because she didn't take her life personally.

Now money, money was personal. Money was worth; it meant a job well done. Approval. Getting paid was a show of faith between two thieves. A sort of honor between the dishonorable. Not getting paid was very personal. Money was worth, faith, and honor. Life wasn't. That was why life was business but money was personal.


	31. Tears

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications  
_An: I apologize for my long absense, but well, I'm not going to explain I'll simply say it involves, a play, a boy, the cops, and a cough that won't go away. (But not Swine Flu)._ _Regardless I'm back now. Enjoy_

* * *

Tears

She would not cry. She would _not _cry. She would not. She'd cried enough tears to float the British Navy and defeat the Spanish Armada al over again. But damnit she wished she had contacts to blame as the first of many tears fell from her eyes. He didn't give a damn, why should she?

The first tear threatened to fall as she turned away before he could see it work down her cheek. He didn't need to see the tracks to know he'd hurt her. He'd hurt her badly. He'd caused her to cry. It hurt like being shot.


	32. Too Much

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications

* * *

Too Much

_Ahh, the sexeh – too much sexeh! _Nate had Hardison's voice in his head as he watched Sophie approach. She smiled. He swallowed. Hard.

Hard. He was plenty hard. And it wasn't going to get any better. She was coming near. Walking to him on those perfect, smooth, toned legs. She was reading him and it put a smirk on her full lips.

_Daaammmnnnn_ Hardison's voice groaned in his head. He. Was. A. Goner.

"Hello lover." She whispered, hooking her thumbs in his belt loops. _Remember the con._ Nate chanted. How could he focus with all the sexeh going on?


	33. Enemies

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications

* * *

Enemies

A man makes enemies in his time. Some say this is good, means you've stood for something in your life. But it sure as hell doesn't look or feel good as the gunman cocks the gun pointed at Sophie and Hardison. His team and his… heart. This was a message from his enemy. So much for standing up. Look where it got him.

But he couldn't give up. Couldn't sit down. Sophie would kill him even if she had to come back from the dead to do so. He was her white knight, off to slay the dragons of enemies.


	34. Friends

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications

* * *

Friends

It was a buttercup yellow 3x3 inch post it placed perfectly parallel to the upper right corner of his monitor. In purple handwriting:

_I am on ur computred looking at ur p0rn._

was printed. Hardison looked at the note and chuckled.

"You know of course this means war."

Holly let out a shriek of surprised laughter as Theodore Roosevelt's face popped out of the coffee cupboard the next morning.

_Do U Has MAH BUKKIT?_ Ol' Ruff and Ready asked with a glower.

"Did you reeeeaaaally think you'd win a lolcatz war with the King of the Geeks? Wooow." Hardison taunted.


	35. Summer

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications

* * *

Summer

Two weeks of vacation. Nate didn't want to hear from them for the next two weeks. That was perfectly fine with Eliot as he made the last turn to the lake, Holly shotgun. Nate and Sophie were in Paris. At least he assumed that's where they were, given the look Sophie gave Nate. No matter what they were together. Finally.

Hardison was at a comicon in Vegas. Which meant Vegas was getting robbed blind and Hardison was getting Parker Post heist sex.

Eliot stopped as the lake came into view. Holly gasped. He beamed.

Two weeks. Holly. Lake. Good times.


	36. Sight

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications

* * *

Sight

"I like your glasses." Holly said sitting in Eliot's lap. They were relaxing at home; shoes kicked off, contacts disposed of. Eliot smiled; he didn't know many women who preferred his glasses to contacts. Holly found them sexy as hell. And lo and behold he thought her thick black framed specs were better than cleavage.

They both had horrible eyesight. She was like Velma from Scooby Doo. He saw the world as an impressionist painting. Evolutionary speaking her should not be turned on by a lass in glass, nor should she. Glasses were bad. He kissed her.

Their glasses bumped.


	37. Touch

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications

* * *

Touch

The same touch that harms can heal. Eliot's blunt fingers were gentle as he stroked her cheek, holding her close. Before they had beaten and bloodied many a man. Laying them out cold, possibly killing them. But now they were like lambs, treating her like beautiful, expensive, delicate art. The hands that could destroy her were playing with her hair, drying her eyes, stroking her back. She clung to him, taking safety in his touch. He held her close, vowing to protect her. To never let her go. No one was going to touch her like that again. Ever.


	38. Week

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications

* * *

Week

Had it only been a week? A week? She walked into their office, gave them a dorky little wave and boom she was in their life. Taking over Nate's office, delivering facts after the briefest of observations, bringing up the past between Nate and Sophie. She was there geeking with Hardison and needling Parker. Turning their lives upside down seven days a week. She managed to steal his heart before the Daily Show took its three day weekend. Not bad for not being a thief. And then at the end of the week she was gone like spring break.


	39. Month

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications

* * *

Month

Month. It takes twelve of them in a year. 120 to fall in love. 72 to know someone like Holly. Three to pull off thirteen amazing heists. Six to be lost and found again. There are three in a season, even if winter lasts forever and summer flies by it takes four months to recover from a gunshot. Twenty four or more from a broken heart. 192 months in school and all you get's a piece of paper.

It takes one month to find out you're pregnant. Nine to try and get ready.


	40. Lightning

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications

* * *

Lightning

Their lips met, drawn together by this force "attraction" physicists had yet to quantify. The second her full, glossy lips met his thin, slightly chapped ones. Lightning struck and everything changed. It was the step, that first step that had halted the dance for so long. They sprang apart, shocked by the electricity between them. Their electrifying kiss.

"Sophie, I-" Nate began. He was tingling all over.

"Don't Nate, just don't." she was tingling too, not wanting his apology to ruin the buzz. She was grounded, but he was a live wire. Lightning struck twice when he kissed her again.


	41. Storm

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications

* * *

Storm

No one thought she would be the first to walk. No one. Sophie and Nate were Mom and Dad. But storm clouds were gathering.

"Is that really all I am to you?" Sophie's voice thundered. "Some sort of vending machine for affection you put a little in and get all that you want out? Am I only here for your use?"

"Sophie it's not like that!" The door flew open with a bang.

"Forget it if I want to be a whore I'll go back to Paris." Tears fell like rain.

"Sophie, please…" Nate pleaded. "I love you." Sophie stopped.


	42. Journey

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications

* * *

Journey

She'd lived on this earth 21 years. But her life was that of a 120 year old. She'd only had six years choosing her own way. Her life's journey was not her own. Her experiences were both vast and minuscule. She had lived, and yet she hadn't. And then she met Eliot.

He had three years on her, but three times more life. She'd been locked away with books, he with crooks. He'd liberated Croatia and he'd liberated himself. He'd lived his life. And now he was helping her live. Giving a journey she never got. A path never followed.


	43. Memory

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications

* * *

Memory

_Some enchanted evening, you may see a stranger. You may see a stranger, across a crowded room. And somehow you know, you know even then, that somewhere you'll see her again and again_.

Across the room he saw her, he knew her and yet he did not. He knew she was a thief, a grifter. But he didn't know her name. Before, in his head, he simply referred to those he hunted as prey. He the white knight, she, the scarlet queen. But this simplistic view no longer satisfied him. He wanted to know her name, wanted to know her.


	44. Ring

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications

* * *

Ring

"We're gunna need wedding bands." Sophie gave herself whiplash looking at Nate's words.

"What?"

"If we're going to keep doing this wedding rings are a detail we can't ignore."

"Why me?" Parker's heart wouldn't flutter if he came to her talking of engagement rings, unless he wanted one stole.

"You know the most about jewelry and actually give a damn if they look alright or not."

"Why don't you come with, it'll look better if two people do this."

"Doesn't matter how it looks, they're just props." _Just props_ hung in the air. The words making her cry at Tiffany's.


	45. Rain

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications

* * *

Rain

Rain melodically fell against the window making those inside very glad to be, and those outside jealous. To those inside what was happening outside only made the scene more cozy. A fire crackled in its place as classical music played softly. Two steaming mugs of tea sat on the sideboard their two owners sat on the sofa, reading. Glasses perched at the same angel on their noses.

Holly twisted Eliot's hair as she read, slowly, wanting to enjoy the moment. Eliot was nearly asleep. He was warm, comfortable, and with the woman he loved. It was a perfect rainy day.

* * *

_Cops were not the cause of this delay, I graduated from Ames Senior High School Saturday (After taking a header into the Trombone section coming down with my diploma). I've been to so many grad parties I'll never beable to eat cake again...._


	46. Shore

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications

* * *

Shore

The lake was perfect and deserted. The surface of the natural brown water was as smooth as polished wood. A rope swing hung from a huge oak tree. Holly gasped, the sight was perfect. Idealistic. Eliot smirked, pleased with himself. This was his summer home as a child. She missed that joy, this childhood experience. But he was giving it to her now. He dropped his bag on the shore, shucking his shirt and hat and climbed the oak. Holly just looked, at him as she stood on the shore.

"Come on, let's get this vacation stared." She smiled, joining him.


	47. Temptation

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications

* * *

Temptation

"_You never cheated on her Nate."_

"_Tempted."_

"_No, you weren't."_

The roof tops of Paris had an air all their own. Running across them was like living great literary classics. They were in a mystery. They were in a romance. She was excitement, intrigue, and adventure. Life was different on the roof, romantic and full of life. A life he wanted, but would have to abandon everything to get. Did he want it? Was it worth it?

No. It was an illusion, a delusion. But in that moment he seriously considered going for it.

She didn't know half of it.


	48. Star

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications

* * *

Star

"_Nero Wolfe, My Name is Earl_, We certainly have the spectrum." Holly quipped as she and Eliot returned the spoils of the team's Friday night movie binge. Eliot dropped _The Lady Killers_ into the queue.

"What are you saying?"

"I dunno." Holly shrugged, season two of _Buffy_ following season three of _Coupling _down the shoot. "We went from high to low brow in the change of a disk."

"Are you calling _My Name is Earl_ low brow?" Holly gave him a look over her glasses. "It's funny!"

"Whatever."

"You only think _Nero Wolfe_'s so great cuz you think Archie's hot."


	49. Moon

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications

* * *

Moon

The office sitting room was dark, save for _It's a Wonderful Life_ on TV and the big, bright, full moon.

"_What is it you want Mary? What do you want? You want the moon? Just say the word and I'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down. Hey. That's a pretty good idea. I'll get you the moon, Mary." _Sophie looked up at Nate as he looked up at the moon, George Bailey's words coming from the TV.

"All I want for Christmas is you." She whispered. He looked down and kissed her.

"…_am I talking too much?"_


	50. Lolcat Warz

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications

* * *

Lolcat Warz

It was a buttercup yellow 3x3 inch post it placed perfectly parallel to the upper right corner of his monitor. In purple handwriting:

_I am on ur computred looking at ur p0rn._

was printed. Hardison looked at the note and chuckled.

"You know of course this means war."

Holly let out a shriek of surprised laughter as Theodore Roosevelt's face popped out of the coffee cupboard the next morning.

_Do U Has MAH BUKKIT?_ Ol' Ruff and Ready asked with a glower.

"Did you reeeeaaaally think you'd win a lolcatz war with the King of the Geeks? Wooow." Hardison taunted.

"Holly, what's this?" Eliot asked her, he was holding a picture.

_Ceiling cat watches u masturbate._

"It's a lolcat." One she'd stuck to Hardison's ceiling this morning.

"Why?" He was jealous. Handsome, strong, BA bad boy Eliot was jealous of a skinny nerd who could only hit or shoot if he first pushed BxR. He had no A to be B except on his Wii.

"As I told Parker, Hardison and I get along so well because I speak enough geek to buy him a Dew and get him to fix my printer. Don't worry." She said reassuringly.

_I baked you cookies._

It was written on the same 3x3 buttercup post it, same corner of his monitor, same purple hand. Hardison stared at it.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked aloud.

"It's a pronoun." Nate offered as he waked by the open office door, chocolate chip cookie in hand. Hardison stuck his tongue out at the man, eyeing his cookie perhaps this was not a trick. He headed to the kitchen.

On the table was a plate, empty save for a sign and crumbs. It was a cat with the caption:

_But I eated them._

"Holly!" Hardison roared, using her first name for once. "This is not nerdy, it's evil!" She popped into the kitchen, cookie in hand.

"All's fair in lolcatz and war."

"You still fail." He snipped. She looked at him.

"We should quantify this."

"This what?"

"Nerdy thing, settle it once and for all." He looked at her blankly.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Okay, nerd point you for wanting statistics." They laughed.

He found them the 'Nerd Purity' Test.

"53%," she said. "Really?" It was low.

"66%, Ha! I am king geek."

"That test was bias." She protested.

"You're a sore loser." Hardison replied.


	51. Who Watches the Watchmen?

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications

* * *

Who Watches the Watchmen?

"Who watches the watchmen? Really Raymond? Woooow." Teased Hardison.

"It's a great graphic novel." She shrugged.

"I know it is but…"

"I'm a woman of many passions." Holly replied with a wolfish smile.

"12:01 showing?" he was like a child asking about Santa Clause.

"Hell yes! Cosplay all the way."

"Cosplay?" Hardison looked so excited that he might wet himself.

"Yep, I have the perfect Silk Spectre II costume."

"Leet. I'm going as the comic book kid."

"What are you guys talking about?" Eliot looked at them both as if they were freaks.

"Nite Owl?" Holly asked looking from Eliot to Alec.

"Nah, too bulky – the Comedian." Hardison replied still eyeing the muscle of the group.

"Couples costumes usually don't involve their _dad_." Eliot was really confused.

"Could go as Silk Spectre I then."

"Go with my rapist?" the comments volleyed back and forth.

"Rapist?!" Eliot spluttered.

"Oh what twisted webs our comic book heroes lead." Holly sighed leaning back. Eliot just stared at his girlfriend, there were times he truly did not understand her.

"Just walk away." Hardison advised. Eliot did, shaking his head. He adored Holly, truly, but she was too nerdy for words. He joined Nate and Sophie, although he doubted they noticed. Tom and Sarah Jane Baker were arguing again – in French by the sound of it. They only argued in French when they didn't want the 'kids' to know what they were saying. It worked well until Holly came along; she was fluent in everything under the sun.

If every argument was in French disagreements would be beautiful. The Gallic language snaps back and forth, Sophie uses her hands with flourish. Nate just pulls his hair and goes red in the face. This was a big one.

* * *

_Cosplay is when you dress up as a character from something, like a comic book and do something. I will admit that I dressed up as Silk Spectre II when I went to the 12:01 showing of Watchmen. Just like I wore a red shirt to the new Star Trek movie. Yes, I am a nerd._


	52. CSPAN Intervention

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications

* * *

CSPAN Intervention

"Is that CSPAN?" Sophie asked, appalled to walk in to the conference room and find six plasma TVs of the Senate floor.

"CSPAN 2 actually." Holly replied, she was lounging with her feet up on the table, popcorn in her lap.

"Oh no. No. That is quite enough!" Sophie hurried as fast as her four inch heels would allow and shut the TVs off.

"Hey!" Holly protested.

"No! I am not to see you watching this channel again – do you understand me? This is an intervention."

From the door Hardison started a slow clap.

"Wooooow, Raymond, that out nerds even me. I salute you."


	53. Covet

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not know Leverage, please don't sue, I'm about to move into my college dorm and am realizing I am going to have NO money for a LONG time.

* * *

Covet

You know what the average person covets? Money. Wealth. Art. Secret double lives and really hot wives of the rich and famous. What do you covet? A simple nine to five life with a wife and two point five kids. You, my friend, have problems. But coveting is wanting what you don't have. You have the James Bond life, your office is full of Art, so much art you don't even look at it all. What don't you have? You don't have her. You thought you did, but the chance you had is long gone by now. You want it back. You covet the life you could have had. You yearn for the chance you passed by.

* * *

_I am back from the dead! I think. So sorry for the delay in stories, but for vacation my family and I went to England, which is celebrating the 500th anniversary of Henry VIII, I've been riding a Tudors high ever since. But I'm back to my roots._


	54. Spirit

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not know Leverage, please don't sue, I'm about to move into my college dorm and am realizing I am going to have NO money for a LONG time.

* * *

Spirit

There were many reasons to fall in love with Sophie Devereaux. Her silken hair, body with more curves than calculus. They were all good reason. But not _the_ reason. Nathan Ford fell in love with her Spirit. The gleam in her dark eyes that was a little bit naughty and a lot a bit fun. The Sparkle in her smile and her love of adventure – legal or illegal. It drew him to her like a moth to a flame.

What kept him, and his heart, was her gentle side. Her mother side. The other side. The same spirit that jumped off of buildings would jump into his arms at the sight of a spider. Sky high heels were often replaced by garden stained slacks. It was her spirit that he loved.


	55. Lipstick

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not know Leverage, please don't sue, I'm about to move into my college dorm and am realizing I am going to have NO money for a LONG time.

* * *

Lipstick

It was a very mundane action really, carried out by thousands of women every day. He himself had witnessed it many times – for his mother the application of lipstick was a neurotic compulsion, her glass was marked by the perfect ring of 'coral reef' Este Lauder lipstick. And so the act of applying whatever the hell lipstick was had no affect on him. Unless it was Sophie who was applying the lip color. Then he was mesmerized. Dumbfounded. He would stand as her slim fingers would uncap the tube and twist the bullet up – slight, the color always a surprise to him. Then she would apply it, the big reveal. Sensuous and full lower lip and then the bow of her upper. Never in his life did he want to be anything the way he wanted to be her lipstick.


	56. Lesson

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not know Leverage, please don't sue, I'm about to move into my college dorm and am realizing I am going to have NO money for a LONG time.

* * *

Lesson

"What's this?" Holly asked pausing behind the sofa as Parker and Alec watched TV. Hardison turned,

"What's this? What's THIS? What the hell, Raymond, its Scooby Doo!"

"Never seen it." Alec's eyes were the size of floppy disks.

"Never… never seen – what did you _do_ on Saturdays?"

"Read." She shrugged, "The library is really quiet when everyone's hung over."

"You never watched cartoons as a child."

"Well, after the Government National Exam we had four days before graduation. We watched Warner Brother Cartoons from the 1940s, also known as racist propaganda for children."

"Okay, sit down Raymond, Lesson time."


	57. Dance

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not know Leverage, please don't sue, I'm about to move into my college dorm and am realizing I am going to have NO money for a LONG time.

* * *

Dance

"This really means a lot to me, Thank you Eliot." Holly said as her date tugged uncomfortably at his 'monkey suit'.

"Least I could do, prom is a horrible time and cheesy as hell but a crime to miss." There were times he couldn't wrap his head around her life; he'd hated high school and yet he still gone to his stupid 'magic carpet' themed senior prom. Holly simply blushed, looking beautiful in her ballerina inspired Sophie approved dress. He took her hand and lead her to the floor as the band played

_Now I've had the time of my life/ No I never felt like this before/ Yes I swear it's the truth/ and I owe it all to you…_


	58. Darth Vader

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not know Leverage, please don't sue, I'm about to move into my college dorm and am realizing I am going to have NO money for a LONG time.

* * *

Darth Vader

"I got you something." Hardison said waving a box between Holly and her book. She looked up.

"What?" She eyed the package; the last 'something' Hardison had gotten her had blown up. It was what she believed was called a 'gag gift'. She'd been suspicious of a Nerd bearing presents ever since.

"Open it." He encouraged.

"Will it blow up?" She countered.

"That was one time and your eyebrows grew back. Now open the damn thing." Sighing Holly took the wrapped package and with great trepidation she opened the box.

Inside was another wrapped box. She looked over her glasses at him.

"Cute."

"Damn right." She opened the second box. More wrapping paper.

Eventually there was a small pile of waste and

"A ticket." She said flatly.

'Read what it's to." Hardison could hardly contain himself. Holly smiled at his juvenescence and turned her attention to the stub. Her eyes grew large.

"Really?" She squeeled throwing her arms around the thin African American who had apparently made her life. She was jumping up and down. "Oh My GOD, Oh my God! Oh. My. God!"

"I knew you'd like it." Alec said, a hint of 'awe shucks' in his voice. She stood on tip toes and planted a big, pink pair of lips on his dark cheek.

"Like it? Love it! Do you have any idea how hard these are to get?"

"What? Diamonds, Money? Art?" Parker asked, drawn by the excited commotion., She and Holly had reached a truce, but it did not stop the petite thief from eyeing the lips on Alec's cheek with fire in her blue eyes.

"Tickets." Hardison shrugged awkwardly under Parker's suspicious gaze.

"Not just any tickets 12:01 Premiere tickets." Holly said turning to show Parker as if she actually cared.

"Tickets to what?"

"STAR TREK!" If ever there was a fangirl moment this was it.

"Is that the one with Darth Vader?"


	59. Trekkie

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not know Leverage, please don't sue, I'm about to move into my college dorm and am realizing I am going to have NO money for a LONG time.

* * *

Trekkies

"Are you going to dress up?" Nate asked looking over his paper at the still bubbly Holly, much the same way she supposed a normal father would. Not that she'd know.

"Was McCoy a doctor?" Nate groaned.

"Not only are you forcing us to attend this thing but I have to be seen with you too?" he sat the paper aside. "Holly, Holly, Holly."

"You're boldly going where no man has ever gone before." And with a smile she handed him a box.

"This is ridiculous." Nate grumbled, tugging at his gold Commander's uniform. He didn't want to be there and he did not want to wear the shirt but he did want his computer back. It was hard to argue with the guy who controlled all of your electronics.

"Oh, it's fun." Sophie said adjusting her cloche hat and cape. He was Captain James T. Kirk, she some woman named Edith. It meant nothing to either one of them but it did to Hardison who had a matching look of evil when Holly suggested it.

"No. It's ridiculous. Cosplay, what the hell is that?"

"Apparently this is." Eliot said making the pair a trio. He wore a blue short sleeved shirt, the uniform of 'Dr. McCoy'. For being alive in the 1960s Nate found he knew very little of the cult phenomenon. Next to two kids less than half his age he was an idiot.

"Cosplay – Costume playing." Sophie said, appreciating the bare forearms of Eliot, along with every other woman in the theatre and some of the men. "It's just like acting, which" she smiled up at Nate. Even if Eliot wasn't taken by a girl he was mad about and she adored, he'd only ever be the sweetest southern eye candy known to man, nothing more. Nothing less. "Is just like a con."

"No. It's just like Stupid."

"Oh, quit complaining." Hardison sniffed dismissively approaching the trio, he wore a Red shirt. "You're part of a proud tradition."

"Of Nerds." Eliot drawled. Hardison gave him a look.

"You're the one who said you liked dressing up and going to conventions. It's only by the grace of Holly that' your ass isn't a Klingon right now." He was _still_ on about that.

"I told you, he doesn't have the Klingon accent." Holly's voice behind them caused the group to turn, her appearance made them jump.

"Green?!!" Nate exclaimed. She was as green as asparagus, save for her teeth that gleamed white as she smiled and her hair that burned red. Hardison howled, Holly just smiled.

"Wait till you see Parker."

"I hate you." From behind Holly Parker appeared. At least the voice was Parker's the woman behind the alien was blonde, yes, and in the shortest skirt the Leverage crew had ever seen. Hardison's eyes fell out of his head.

"Shut up Yeoman," Holly said smirking at the Hacker's reaction. "Let's get in line before someone decides to go Charlie X on your ass."

* * *

_Okay, a little explanation. Edith is a character from one of the top episodes of Star Trek ever, when Kirk, Spock, and McCoy wind up in 1930s New York, Kirk falls madly in love with Edith, but she has to die to save the future. The red shirt Hardison wears is this running joke, when on a planet or whatever, the guy working security in a red shirt is the first person to die. Parker is Yeoman Janice, a reoccurring character with a really short skirt. in Charlie X, Charlie has this huge thing for her, and super powers and plays havok on the ship because she turned him down. Holly is this green woman whom Kirk sleeps with (can't remember name or what episode but she's referenced in the new Star Trek movie), there weren't any other redheads really, and honestly what is more nerdy than painting yourself a color for a movie premiere? Actually, I think writing a snippet about cosplaying for a movie and including a detailed note is the only thing more nerdy..._


	60. Think

Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications

* * *

Think

"I've been thinking." Eliot said as he lazily played with a curl of Holly's auburn hair. Her head had been resting on his chest, arms around him as he sat half propped up in her bed, but at his words she pulled away from him slightly, lifting her face so that she could look up at him.

"How many times have I told you to leave the thinking to me?" she asked with mock sincerity. With one blunt finger he lightly batted her nose.

"Sexist much?" She laughed and settled back against him.

"Not at all, it's just the last time you got to thinking I ended up handcuffed to a bed." It was his turn to laugh, mirth bubbling through him, causing his broad, bare chest to rumble as the memory tickled his fancy.

"That was a brilliant idea." He replied, "But I was actually thinking about something else."

"Hum?" Holly sighed; Eliot had picked up the curl he'd been toying with earlier.

"Well, my Grandmother gave me this ring…" He said, from out of nowhere producing a ring. A white gold and solitaire diamond ring. Her eyes, like silver dollars, stared at the ring. She didn't need to be Sophie to know that he was holding an engagement ring. A Tiffany's Engagement ring. "And I was thinking maybe we should get married, because I love you, and well, I think that's what people in love do. They get married. What do you think?"

"I… I…" For the first time in her life Holly Blake was rendered speechless. What she couldn't say with her mouth she said with her kiss.

"Yes." She finally whispered.


End file.
